Head Over Heels
by Redwhale6
Summary: After Mattie gets into an accident fighting a demon she's stuck living with her crush Gilbert. And as if it couldn't get any more awkward he knows her secret and has to come to terms with it. It isn't everyday you fall head over heels for someone after all. And how often is it this awkward? (T for lang. and stuff...) PruCan angels! This will be fun!
1. Chapter 1

Head Over Heels

By Red Chapter one: Falling

Mattie had to be quick. If the shadow demon got her things would be bad. She really liked her friends and had _finally _settled in. Then some random shadow demon decided to kill her, well try at least. She was a highly skilled angel. She was not letting some hotshot shadow demon ruin her new life.

"DIE ALREADY!" it screamed throwing shadow blades at her. The blades only dissolved when they got near her. She was practically shining! Wait she was…

"NO WAY YOU AMERICAN HOSER!" she screamed stabbing at it with a blade of light. An inhuman scream came from its throat as it started to dissolve from merely touching the blade.

"I hate demons!" she hissed turning to the stairs. She needed to get into her apartment and relax. She was shining enough that even humans could see her glow. Her glow was a reddish honey color. Everyone had their own special glow.

"stupid shadows…" she was tired from using so much energy but she only had to make it to her room. Then as she started down the stairs the shadows flung themselves at her. She tried to stretch out her wings to stop herself from falling three stories of stairs but the shadow wrapped around her.

"AHH!" it was trying to squeeze the life out of her. Too bad for it her glow was still enough to kill what was left of the shadows. Too bad for her she was already falling head over heels down the stairs. She fell all the way down just to land awkwardly on someone...

"Mattie! Are you ok?" a concerned voice said from bellow her. She looked down and there was…aw hell did it have to be him?

"Birdie! Answer me!" the albino said sitting up and holding her.

"BIRDIE!" he was starting to panic.

"I'm ok Gil…" no she was not ok in fact she was the very opposite of ok. She was bleeding but that wasn't the problem. SHE WAS SITTING ON HER CRUSH'S LAP!

"No you aren't your head is bleeding!" he moved her bangs away from face to see the blood flowing from a cut.

"Here give me second to call 911!" he reached for his phone that had fallen out of his hand when she landed on him.

"NO!" that would be very very bad…

"but birdie you're hurt…" he looked worried. But why? He never noticed her. No one did.

"No! I'll be fine…" but she wouldn't she was really dizzy and it hurt to breathe. She probably had a broken rib but she was more worried about her wings. The demon had used its dying energy to crush them and they felt broken.

"BIRDIE!" Gil looked scared now. Absolutely terrified.

"Just don't take me to the hospital…" was all she managed before passing out.

*^.^PruCan^.^* (GIL POV)

"Birdie!" I shook her trying to wake her. She didn't wake up and more blood poured from her head. Oh God so much blood. I had to take her to the hospital! But she said not to…

"I won't take you to the hospital but you can't yell at me for what happens…" She couldn't hear me but still…I was no doctor.

I carried her up to my apartment and set her on the table. I moved her hair away from her face so I could get a better look at that cut. It wasn't deep just bleeding like a bitch. I bandaged it and made sure she didn't bleed to death. Then there was the matter of her ankle. It was swollen and slightly purple in colour. That couldn't be good. And of course there was her hoodie. It was now soaked in blood and a long gash down the front had ruined it.

"I'll buy you a new one" I said half-heartedly as I pulled it off her small form. I had a heart attack. Right when I got it off her I noticed them. How I had missed them I don't know but…God was she an angel!? I mean she was so kind and beautiful and sweet and she had fucking wings! That was why she was always wearing hoodies and too large sweaters. If she was an angel then was Amelia one too? They were twins…

That's when I saw how much pain she was in. Her face usually so kind and caring was contorted with agony. I turned her over so she wasn't lying on her wings and what I saw terrified me. Her shirt had holes in the back for her wings so I could see bruising around her wings. God maybe I should call an ambulance. Then of course it hit me why she didn't want me to. She was an angel for god's sake if I called an ambulance she would become a test subject!

"Great idea Gil!" I said sarcastically to myself. Still her entire back looked bruised and I'm pretty sure wings don't bend that way…

"What am I supposed to do?!" I yelled at her. "Well you're not going to help me…but your twin might be able to!" I grabbed her hoodie and searched for her phone. Lucky me she had it with her. I dialed Amelia's number and waited for her to pick up.

"HELLO! HERO HERE!" she didn't have to yell…

"Amelia! I need your help Mattie is hurt!" Please tell me I don't have to explain her landing on me…

"Who is this?" her voice suddenly wasn't so happy and bouncy, it had a cold edge to it.

"It's Gilbert! Come to my apartment quick!" seriously she was the fun loving sister.

"Did you take her hoodie off?" her voice was still cold but it had a note of worry in it.

"Yes and I'm guess you already knew that she's a fucking angel" I deadpanned. Hey I don't have time for this! Bleeding angel on my kitchen table!

"I swear to god if you did anything-"I didn't let her finish that sentence.

"I didn't do anything! She fell down the stairs at her apartment! But…" That didn't really explain this amount of bruising…

"but what?" she hissed.

"I think she might have been attacked or something cuz she is totally bruised up"

"SHIT!" she yelled into the phone.

"what?!" seriously don't just randomly yell profanity into the phone.

"She said she thought there was a demon in the area! Damn it! It must have attacked!" demon…ok I can get that…kinda…

"Just hurry over! I think her wing might be broken…" it really doesn't look like it should be at that angle…

"SHIT! ARTHUR! I NEED YOUR HELP WITH SOMETHING!" great…right when I think this can't get any weirder…

"Gil I'll be over in a couple minutes! Don't let my sister die before I get there!" and with that she hung up. Awesome just awesome…

+Five minutes later+ (time skip brought to you by maple!)

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY SISTER!" Amelia yelled from the front door.

"Calm down Amelia! And she's in here" I said. I had taken a wet clothe to her face trying to get rid of some of the blood.

"Oh god Mattie!" Amelia said running over to her sister.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!?" oh yea Arthur…

"Arthur I almost forgot" Amelia said turning to him "Mattie is an angel and so am I!" she said it with a grin on her face, like this was totally normal. Like she was telling him she failed home Ec. or something.

"…nope I don't believe you! This has to be some prank just fake wings!" ok yea I understand freaking out. I would have too if I wasn't so worried about Mattie.

"No it's not Arthur" Amelia gave him a bear hug before taking off her top. Wait what!? Thank god she had a tank top on too because I was not dealing with that awkward.

"Bloody hell…" Arthur reached up towards the tips of her wings. While Mattie's were a pale honey colour, Amelia's are a little darker and larger.

"Don't-"Amelia didn't get a chance to finish that because Arthur just barely touched her wing. "EEP!" she yelled and hid her face in his chest.

"What wrong?" he asked "Did I hurt you?"

"n n no…" she said pulling away from him but she wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Just help Mattie!" she said pushing him towards the table.

"Amelia I'm a vet like a doctor for animals! Not people!" he said looking a bit lost.

"Then take of her wing! It's not supposed to bend that way!" she said avoiding his eyes. What's with her all of a sudden?

"I thought so…" I said trying to remind them that I'm still there.

"Right well I'll need help getting her shirt off" Arthur said quietly. His face was determined but blushing. I can't really blame him.

"I'll get her shirt off" Amelia said coming over to the table. Arthur and I turned around when she flipped her sister over to get the shirt off. Awkwardness reaching maximum. When we turned around Amelia had her on her back again but it didn't deter Arthur's blush…or mine.

"Ok now I'll need to touch her wing, is that ok Amelia?" he wasn't gonna take any chances.

"Yes but I'll help you in case she wakes up" She said putting a hand on her twins shoulder.

"Ok Gil you might want to wait outside, not to be rude but for now this is my operating room." Arthur said.

"Fine by me" I was never good with around hurt people. I'm surprised how long I'd gone without vomiting from all that blood…oh wait I was just waiting until now. Great!

*^_^PruCan^_^*

(Mattie's POV)

"MAPLE!" I screamed feeling my wing being touched. Great being stripped down to my bra doesn't wake me up but someone barely touching my wing does.

"It's ok! We just need to move it back into place? Ok Sis?" Amelia said smiling at me. She's bad at hiding her feelings. I could sense the fear and worry surrounding her.

"o ok…" I hid my face in my shirt which was currently serving as a pillow.

"Ok this wil probably hurt" someone said suddenly grabbing my wing and twisting it back into place.

"SON OF A-"Amelia covered my mouth before I could finish that sentence.

"Mattie? Are you ok?" The someone asked me worry dripping from them.

"no…" was all I said before passing out again.

+A good hour or so later+ (time skip brought to you by awkward writers who write awkward PruCan)

"Holy fuck!" Someone said.

"Well yea…" someone else said. Wait that sounded like Amelia.

"So you are really angels and you fight demons and shit?!" That sounded like Gil…

"Um not how Mattie would put it but yea!" Amelia said happily.

"Mattie would probably get on to you for telling your biggest secret to two humans" That was probably Arthur…oh god was he the one who set my wing?

"Probably but I didn't really have a choice. With her wings she as weak as mortals er humans." Amelia was a dead bird. Seriously telling two humans our secrets!

"Yea but you aren't any stronger than me!" Gil oh ignorant Gil.

"Wanna bet?" Amelia what are you doing?

"Sure!" Oh the glorious idiot.

"Twenty bucks say that even injured Mattie can pin you to the ground" Amelia you just want to make things awkward you little gosse!*

"Deal!" I could hear them shake hands.

"Do you think she's awake yet?" Arthur asked.

"Of course she's probably listening to everything we're saying and thinking mean things about us betting on Gil's weakness!" Amelia the ever cheerful.

"Yea and I'm pretty sure you both regret that!" I said trying to sit up.

"I wouldn't do that love. You're pretty banged up" Arthur thank you for saying the obvious.

"That and you're only wearing a bra!" Gilbert said happily, Damn I may like him but beating him up was starting to sound appealing. Of course all I manage though is to lay back down and close my eyes hoping to ignore them until I would wake up from this hell.

"Come on Mattie I'm sure Gilbert won't mind if you borrow one of his shirts!" Amelia I will hurt you.

"Er…sure I'll grab you one." Gil said before leaving the room. Wait what am I even lying on?

"What happened?" that was probably a good start.

"How about you start and I'll fill in the blanks?" Amelia said pulling up a chair. Yes just as I suspected I was on a fucking table. Great just great…

After figuring out what happened we came down to one problem.

"Normally an angel would heal super quick and Mattie would be better by now. But when she broke her wing her glow got messed up so she can't." Amelia said trying to explain.

"Um glow?" Gilbert said raising his hand.

"Yea it's part of our magical angel powers. We can see people's glows and feel waves of emotion coming off of them." Thanks Amelia why don't you tell him all our secrets.

"So she will have to stay here for a month or so before I can get a healer in town." DAMN IT AMELIA YOU'RE DOING THIS ON PURPOSE!

"um ok…" poor Gil he must be so confused.

"One other thing though. You guys can't tell anyone about us because that would be bad for everyone involved." Durdurdur nah derp Amelia.

"Here's a question. What kind of bad?" Arthur asked shifting in his seat. He didn't ask for this either…

"Demons, angry angels, and probably crazy scary scientists!" Amelia do you have to be so cheerful?

"lovely" Arthur said rolling his eyes.

"Can we go back to Mattie living with me? I only have one room." Oh god…AMELIA I WILL MURDER YOU IN YOUR SLEEP FOR THIS!

"You'll figure something out!" and with that she left leaving me here with Gilbert and Arthur.

"I'd better keep up with her since she's my ride. Mattie I'll come back in a few days to change the bandages and see if your wing is set right" Arthur said chasing after Amelia. It didn't take an angel to see his feeling towards her. God so awkward.

"Well than…you can have the bed." Gilbert said awkwardly.

"Um yea, but I still can't stand…" god damn it! I hate relying on others!

"I'll carry you…" and he did he carried me to his room and dropped me on his bed before running out like his life depended on it. This will be fun…

*^_^PruCan^_^*

There's an angel sleeping on my bed in my shirt. A really really hot angel. GOD DAMN IT! I'm pretty sure it's sinful to think about an angel like that…

"Goodnight, birdie…" I said outside the bedroom door. That gives that nickname more meaning…

"Let's just get through this" I sighed falling asleep on the couch.


	2. Chapter 2: Awkward Thinking

Chapter 2: Awkward thinking (CAN POV)

This has to be the most awkward thing an angel has ever done. I'm living with my crush and relying on him for pretty much everything until a healer can come. And knowing the healers the only ones that could possibly come are ones who will let me never forget this. Well Feli might but not Lovina, though neither of them can come for at least two weeks since they have their own jobs to worry about.

"Mattie? Can I come in?" Speak of the devil. Well not literally that's not a good idea for an angel but still.

"Gil it's your room just come in." It is his room. I'm currently sprawled across his bed. I barely moved from where he dropped me last night. It hurt to move but if I really needed to I could still kick some ass. Which I may have to do so Gil can forget that stupid bet he made with Amy.

"Yea well…" Gil said opening the door. God you slept on the couch, how can you look that good? His hair looked disheveled and his clothes were wrinkled from sleeping in them but he still looked fucking hot.

"It's ok Gil" I said rolling my eyes. Honestly just come in and leave so I can wallow in self pity.

"I just need to grab some clothes." He said going to his closet quick to do just that without looking at me. Then on his way out he glanced at me and froze.

"God Birdie…" he stared at me.

"what?" I know I was bruised up pretty bad but did I look that bad?

"You're beautiful…" he said in complete awe. I'm sure I blushed but before I could say anything else he ran out of the room. Maybe it's just my wings. I mean how often do you see an angel?

"Thanks…" Even if it was just him surprised by my wings it meant a lot. Most people only see Amelia or "Amy". Arthur refuses to call her that but everyone else does.

Now what to do? I can't really bear to move much but sitting here staring at the wall doesn't help pass the time. And if I'm not careful I might start thinking… Well there's nothing else to do…

Gilbert… He's handsome and kind and sweet and he noticed me! I mean sure it's not like I'm completely ignored by people but they generally don't really care. As awkward as it is I'm glad I landed on Gilbert. If I had landed on anyone else they probably would have taken me to the hospital which would be all kinds of bad. And he was more than just handsome. With his silvery white hair and ruby eyes and he's the only person I've ever met who's paler than me. Not to mention how crazy he is! He and his two friends Antonio and Francis make up the Bad Friends* Trio. They always play the best pranks and have so much fun. I wish I could me that loud or that confident.

Since moving here I haven't been able to make many friends. There's Amy, but she's my sister, Eli, the only girl I've met who didn't judge me for wearing hoodies constantly, and Rodrich, a talented musician. As far as I can tell Eli, Rodrich, and Gilbert were friends when they were little and stayed pretty close, but more recently it's been awkward for Gil since Rodrich and Eli are engaged. Weird but it is their senior year. I'm a junior. So is Gil and Ivan and of course Amy. Gil got held back a year for some stupid prank involving the teacher lounge and balloons.

Of course considering where I moved here from it's not surprising I've had a hard time. I'm, like all angels, from heaven. I was born there and then sent to earth to earn my place. Usually I would grow up with my partner but something got mixed up so my partner in crime Amelia Jones got sent to New York while I, Mattiline Williams, was sent to Quebec. That's where Amy met Arthur Kirkland. He's four years older than her and kinda helped to raise her when her foster parents dumped her on the streets at ten. Then one day I got in contact with Amy and we had to move so we could work together to earn our places in heaven like we were supposed to. Arthur was heartbroken at losing his "sister" but made sure she got to San Francisco safely. He even set her up with an apartment. Sadly that apartment wouldn't allow big dogs so I had to find a different one.

I think it's good that she moved here. It helped her come to terms with her feeling towards Arthur. She loves him as more than a brother, way more. Still Arthur doesn't want to come to terms but even Amy can tell he loves her at least as a sister. That's probably why three years after Amy moved here, he followed. Of course he had the excuse of finally finding a good school for vets. That probably means he was the one who set my wings, great…

It's more than awkward for someone I hardly know to touch my wings. I would rather Gil to…wait did I really just thank that!? I mean it's like super sexual to touch them! With Arthur he was helping me not trying anything so I understand that. I won't hold it against him. But do I like Gil that much?

"Nope I'm too tired to go there" I said trying to go back to sleep.

*!i!PruCan!i!* (GIL POV)

God did I really say that out loud? I mean I've thought that since I first saw her. With her cute shy smile and that pale honey hair that always falls in her eyes so she can't see and that random curl, that I'm really tempted to pull, and those violet lavender eyes, it's like she can't make up her mind what colour they are, and the way she is so nice even though people are asses to her. Let's not even get me started on her ass…

"She's an angel for fucks sake! It's probably a sin to think like that!" I said banging my head on the mirror in the bathroom. I changed into some lose jeans and a MCR* shirt. I grabbed my manly pink jacket of manliness and wrote her a note saying I was going on a walk. I needed to clear my head.

"Be back later!" I yelled leaving the apartment and heading to my secret place*. Ok it wasn't very secret since its public property but I'm the only one who ever found it.

After a few minutes of walking I reached the creek and carefully crossed it jumping stone to stone. I followed what looked like a deer path for another minute or so before reaching it. My tree. It was just a tree that had fallen down a couple years ago in a nasty storm. For some reason it hadn't died and even though it was at a 45 degree angle it still was growing. New leaves gave it the feeling of some kind of canopy. I had brought blankets and rope to make a sort of hammock under it. Before I got the apartment this was my home. I still kept it clean enough that if I ever needed to I could come here.

"Gilbird!" I called for my pet. Normally it would be at the house but sometimes it went on little adventures in the woods and wouldn't come home until it got really hungry. Bit like me really…

"There you are" I said letting him land on my head. He looked more like a little yellow chick but I know he's full grown. I've had him for four years now. Since I first ran away…

My father loved me a great deal. He loved my brother too. The only problem was cancer wormed his way into his heart, literally. He left me at fourteen and Ludwig at thirteen parent-less. We got bounced around the foster system for a couple months before I finally convinced Ludwig to run away with me. If we wanted to stay together it was the only way. We slept in alleyways and gutters for almost a year. Then I signed us up for high school. We both passed the entrance exam and soon found friends. Then a year ago he took a test for an "awesome" private school. If he aced it then he could go for free. And of course him being my awesome brother he didn't miss a single question. Sadly it left me living alone barely covering rent with my part-time job but it wasn't any different than before. Just a little more empty.

That's why Gilbird meant so much to me. He was the last thing my father gave me before life took over.

"What a great job at clearing my head" I said crawling into the hammock. Gilbird made himself comfortable in my mess of hair.

"Maybe I should think about something more recent…" like Mattie landing on me. The way she had tumbled angel or not it's a miracle she's alive. God the way her ponytail flowed behind her as she fell towards me. I had just hung up on Ludwig telling him that "no coming home for Christmas would not be a hassle and you better be there." I didn't even have a second to react. She fell on me and was bleeding. Of course that's not what really bothered me at first. It was the way she had landed. She was on top of me with her legs on either side of me and her head on my chest. I got up quickly and held her in my lap but god…

"Yup defiantly a sin jack ass" I said leaning back. But I couldn't help it. She's just so gorgeous and she doesn't even know it. Amelia is just as pretty but she at least has an idea. Mattie is completely clueless. It leaves me wondering how clueless she is…

"Stop thinking that it has to be wrong" I said facepalming. "She doesn't even like me that way. We're just friends."

Then of course that little annoying voice in my head said 'but she didn't protest to staying with you'

"Of course she didn't she didn't have any other choice!" This is why I come here most people would think I'm crazy. In reality I just need to say what I think. If I don't I focus on it and don't get anything done.

"Maybe coming here wasn't such a good idea…" Yea I should probably get back and see if Mattie needs anything. After all she hasn't eaten since yesterday and it was almost noon.

*!i!PruCan!i!* (CAN POV)

"Ow! Ow! fucking Ow!" I said standing up. Seriously it fucking hurt. I did a quick mental inventory of my injuries. My left wing was defiantly broken and the right one felt bruised and battered but functional. My right ankle was twisted but if I limped I could kinda walk. Then there was the bruising. I felt like my entire upper body was bruised when the shadow hands grabbed me.

"Well I'm alive at least" I said grimly. Yea of course I'm alive the only way I could have died is if the stupid demon ripped my wings off and tore out my heart. It was way too weak for that to be a possibility.

"Gilbert?" I may be injured but I'm also hungry. And it would be nice to maybe get some clothes of my own.

"Gilbert?" I said walking into the kitchen. He wasn't there but a note on the table said 'Just went for a walk Birdie! Don't worry be back before you can say Awesome!'

"I doubt that" I said rolling my eyes and sitting down. Maybe I could make some pancakes…

*!i!PruCan!i!* (GIL POV)

I walked up to my apartment and almost had a heart attack when I saw Mattie in my kitchen. She was wearing skinny jeans from yesterday and my shirt. Except she had cut holes in it for her wings. One had bandages wrapped around it and the other's feathers looked ruffled but she was still, for lack of words, angelic.

"Hey Birdie what you doing?" I asked walking towards her. She jumped about a foot in the air at hearing me.

"Oh Gilbert! I'm uh making pancakes." She said gesturing to the pan and batter.

"Yum! But are you sure it's a good idea to be up and moving?" Seriously yesterday you almost die and the next you're making pancakes?! Wtf!?

"I'm sure. Besides I was hungry." She rolled her eyes. I like this sassy Canadian.

"You could have just asked me." I said taking the flipper thing and making her move over.

"You weren't here!" was she pouting? Cuz that's fucking cute.

"Oh well yea but still…" what do I say 'sorry I left you alone when I thought you could hardly move'

"Just let me make the pancakes." She actually had the audacity to push me out of the way! Yup I fucking love sassy her.

"Fine then!" I said sitting at the table admiring her figure. That's probably a sin idiot. Stop thinking those bad bad thoughts.

"There!" she said quickly turning and placing a small mountain of pancakes on the table. She grabbed the maple and attacked it with the delicious stuff.

"Hesh Mattie! You're drowning them!" I laughed.

"Good I like my pancakes dead!" she laughed back.

"Ok then but you are so sharing this. No way can you eat this much! I don't care if you're related to Amy the burger queen!" Seriously that small mountain was still a mountain.

"Of course mon amour secret!" she giggled handing me a fork and knife.

"my what?" me no French.

"Nothing!" she said a little too quickly. And she was blushing.

"Ok…" fine then I'll just ask Francis later.

*!i!PruCan!i!* (CAN POV)

Why the fuck did I say that!? 'my secret love' thank god he doesn't speak French!

"These are really good!" he said stuffing his face. I couldn't help but laugh. I'm an amazing cook when I want to be.

"Don't eat all of them! I want some!" I made them I should get some too!

"Then take them before I eat them all!" he said slowing down.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. Awkward. Sure as hell it will be awkward. But maybe, just maybe, it might be good.

*!i!PruCan!i!*

***the translation in the last chapter should be brat but google translate so...**

***friends was less awkward and as much as i love awkward i have a little too much in this fic**

***The place Gil describes is real. Well it used to be the city decided to kill the tree since it crossed over a creek. It was a sanctuary for me and I still like to go to the clearing where it was and just think.****  
**

**So what you guys think? My first real mutichapter fic! And it totally didn't take me like five times to get this posted! Ok so it mentions a dog and (SPOILERS!) that's . I totally spelled that right...idk really... But he is going to be a adorable samoyed that doesn't really like Gil. And I'm sorry if this wasn't as good. I didn't like it nearly as much as the first one but meh. As always I don't own anything! Not even this computer! Please review and follow and fav you know the regular stuff!**

**Hasta La Pasta~**

**(Also for a prize fic if anyone can name three of my otps they win a fic! {durdurdur} So as a hint no ScUk and FrUk are not my otps. At least two have been mentioned here and the characters for another. Good luck!)**

***England's demon summoning song starts to play* **

**-Red**


	3. Chapter 3: Awkward bets make for awkward

Chapter 3: Awkward bets make for awkward moments

(GIL POV) (I had to rewrite this so this is not the original version but this is better)

"Hey Birdie?" I asked since a bit of an awkward silence was really awkward for me. I don't think Mattie really cared since she was licking maple off of her fingers…damn are you trying to be sexy? Cuz you're doing a pretty good job of it!

"Hm?" she said licking the last of the maple from her index finger.

"If you want you could just move in here until you're better…" I meant it but my mind was thinking some very bad things at the idea of her staying here. Well not bad just…inappropriate.

"I wouldn't want to inconvenience you! I probably can go back to my house anyway!"

"Nah it would be fine! Plus I don't think it's a good idea for you to be alone when you're…not in the best shape…"Great invite her to live with you and then insult her.

"Not in the best shape, eh?" she said with a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"Uh…I mean-"I got cut short by her pouncing on me. Literally. She jumped up from her seat and pushed me out of mine pinning me to the ground. My hands were held above my head and she was sitting on my hips in a way that would normally embarrass her but apparently not now…

"fuck!" I said dumbly. Maybe angels really are that strong…

"You owe Amy twenty bucks" she hissed going to stand up. Unfortunately for her she slipped on my jacket and landed on me…again

"Ow!"

"You sure about living on your own?" I chuckled.

"Maple! Sorry!" she said trying to get up again but stopped when she was on her knees, which I might add were on either side of me.

"What?" I asked thinking about how she was on top of me still. If I wanted to I could reach up and pull her into a kiss…and I really wanted to…no stop angel remember?

"shit…" she said falling (this time on purpose) on to my chest.

"Birdie if you keep doing that you're gonna hurt me" I said not understanding her apparent panic.

"Gil shut up" she said pressing herself against me. "I may be able to fight you but it would be much better if I don't have to face a demon."

"Wait what?!" what?!

"Just shut up!" she said placing a hand on my mouth. God she was on top of me with her hand on my mouth! If anyone came in I was not explaining this. Just no… Then she spread her wings over me. I mean her wings are beautiful but it was being stuck in some sort of tent.

"I smell angel…" A voice said from outside my apartment. It sounded like it had eaten Arthur's scone or maybe gurgled fire.

"Duh there used to be one here. But she wasn't in her apartment so she probably ran that's all angels are good for after all!" a second voice said. This one sounded like it had just stabbed its own throat.

"Aw well shit! Ivan said she was hurt by that stupid shadow. Would have been easy picking!" the first one said.

"We missed her so let's get out of her before that damn polar bear gets out of its cage." The second one said. Just as it said that there was a weird 'whooshing' sound.

"damn it!" Mattie said pounding a fist on my floor nearly cracking the fake tiles.

"Remind me not to piss you off" I said moving her hand away from my mouth. She only sighed in return muttering about stupid shadows.

"Getting comfy there?" I asked with a smirk. She was still on top of me.

"Sorry!" she said standing up quickly and blushing oh so much. She was even cuter blushing.

"It's ok" I laughed "but why did you have to get down? My window is closed."

"Demons can see glow too. So if they saw mine they would try to kill me and considering there were two of them and I'm injured they might have succeeded." She said matter of factly.

"Why did you have to keep me down?" I'm pretty sure she blushed more

"Well they could have seen your glow and since you've been around me some of it reflects what mine looks like. That's why I covered us with my wings." She said not looking at me her entire face red.

"Whatever you say" I said standing up. The floor isn't very comfortable.

"So are you gonna move in with me or not?"

"What?!" had she already forgotten?

"Hesh Birdie remember the conversation we were having before you pinned be to the ground?" I said with a grin. She may be stronger but she is easily embarrassed.

"I would say yes…but you said you only had one room…" Oh yea I did say that didn't I…

"Well that's not entirely true…There is another room but it will take me a couple hours to clear it out. I was using it for storage."

"In that time I can get some of my stuff then" she sighed.

"Hey if you don't want to then you don't have to!" Seriously I'm not forcing you!

"Well I can't stay in my apartment now that a demon has been there. They leave horrid stenches." She said making a face.

"Whatever you say, birdie!" I said laughing and heading to Ludwig's old room.

*(-)PruCan(-)* (CAN POV)

"Ok be right back Gil!" I said leaving his apartment and making sure to grab my hoodie to cover my wings. It was a little bloody but it would do for now. God that had been awkward. I mean first off me pinning him wasn't that bad since I was proving Amy right. But me slipping had been. And then hiding on top of him when those demons came by…

"Too much awkward." I sighed starting up the three flights of stairs.

"Ugh demons smell" I said opening my front door. Nothing was really out of place but I could hear Kumjiro making angry noises from his cage.

"Sorry boy I just got hurt and couldn't get you out." I said unlatching his cage. He jumped out and quickly transformed from the adorable Samoyed to the slightly less adorable polar bear.

"Calm down they're gone now"

"Who's gone little angel?" a sinister voice said. I backed up against Kuma and hoped that it was friendly. I could easily pin Gil but I wasn't exactly in fighting shape.

"Oh is the powerful angel scared?" it said coming from the shadows and i realized it had a French tint

"Damn it Francis! Just show your face already!" I knew I recognized the voice.

"Aw but mon cher it's so much fun to see you squirm!" he said stepping out of the shadows beside Kuma's cage.

"Not in the mood Francis, besides aren't you supposed to be in France right now? Something about love-angels convention" I hissed heading to my room to grab some clothes and other necessities.

"You're no fun! And I'm just coming to visit" he said pouting.

"Deal with it my wings hurts to fucking much for me to be anyone's 'cher'" I said mocking his accent. Normally he doesn't bother me but right now my wings hurts from straining it when I fell on Gil…the second time I think.

"Oui I was worried about you! Are you ok?" his golden locks framed his face perfectly so he really did look concerned.

"Whatever you say mon ami" I sighed.

"You injure me!" he said putting a hand to his chest dramatically.

"Good that's what you get for letting demons in my house!"

"I wasn't here when they came. I only just got here." He said petting Kuma who was looking less upset but slightly annoyed at being stuck in a cage a full twenty-four hours.

"Oh well I just have to grab some stuff then I won't have to stay in with the stench." I said stuffing some clothes into a bag and throwing the bloodied hoodie away.

"May I see your wings?" Francis said standing several feet away.

"Yes but please don't touch them they hurt like hell" I said with a sigh. I extended my wings but couldn't move the left one all the way out.

"Oh mon cher you will defiantly need a good healer to mend this." He said pointing to where my left wing started from my back. It felt swollen.

"You might have twisted it when you fell…again" he smiled at the last part. Ah yes because I was an angel on earth very funny. That or he knew about Gil…please no

"Thanks" I sighed going to get Kuma back into dog form. No way was I trying to drag him down the stairs like that.

"One other thing mon cher, Any idea who is sending these demons after you?" Francis said following.

"Sadly yes…I overheard one demon say something about Ivan…does that mean he's fallen?" God Ivan had been a close friend when I visited 'heaven'. More like a step above earth but below heaven. It was where angels went to get their 'holy' orders. We talked a lot since neither of us had found our soul-mates. Angels have soul-mates just like humans. And often enough it is a human.

"He hasn't been at base camp for a long time so it's possible…" Francis looked truly sad. He had known Ivan since he was just a little chick (a term for baby angels). He had helped raise me when he found nobody was adopting me in Quebec and made sure Ivan got a home too even if it was a world away.

"Well I need to get back down to Gil's house if I want to explain Kuma before the sun sets" I sighed. Seriously how do you explain a shape-shifting Samoyed?

"Oui, I suspect that will be fun!" he said disappearing into the shadows.

"Stupid angel of fortunes…" Well the angel of love futures or in simpler terms love life but he didn't seem to help much.

*(-(PruCan(-)* (GIL POV)

"Birdie?" It hadn't taken me that long to clear out the room since it was just the old the tree and a box of decorations.

"One second Gil!" God it sounded like we were a couple or something… 'she is living with you…' and there's that annoying voice again

"Ok but I was wondering if maybe tomorrow you could help me get the Christmas tree up?"

"Sure sounds like a good idea" she sounded like she was in the restroom…well awkward.

"Um Gil…"

"Ja?" I said stepping outside the extra room.

"Could you um help me?" God how much more awkward can this get?

"Depends. What you need?"

"Well it's this shirt…" she said opening the door. My jaw dropped. She was wearing some kind of long white slips but it had gotten stuck on her wings.

"Wow birdie" I whistled. I meant it when I said she was beautiful.

"M Merci" she stuttered. Adorable.

"Here let me pull it over your wing" I said carefully grabbing the edge of the shirt-dress-thingy. I pulled it over her wings but didn't touch her wings. I saw how Amy had reacted, no telling how Mattie would since she's injured.

"Thanks Gil" she said turning around and nearly making my heart stop. The front of the dress scooped up in a way that showed off her chest and the back scooped down so it showed off most of her back.

"Um nein problem" I said slipping into German without thinking. "What's with the fancy get up?"

"Oh this is just one of my 'official' uniforms. Well most of it." She said turning to grab a bag from the bathroom.

"What's missing? The halo?" I said with a grin.

"No the sandals" she said sticking out her tongue.

"Oh…right"

"Anyway…Gil there's something I need to tell, well show, you." She said shifting awkwardly.

"that would be?"

"Just follow me" she sighed.

*(-)PruCan(-)* (Time skip brought to you by Canadian truffles with maple) (CAN POV)

"How much farther?" Gil complained.

"Oh come on we've been walking for three minutes. Besides I don't know where we're even going you just said it was safe in this direction." Seriously why are you asking me?!

"Ok well yea but I would know when we could stop if you would tell me what this surprise was"

"It's…big so we'll need a little space."

"Ok well then here is the best you'll get." We were standing on the edge of a creek surrounded by trees but there was probably enough room for Kuma to fully transform.

"Kuma!" I called. As long as he stays within fiveish miles he can hear me.

"Who?" Kuma asked bumping into m leg.

"Your dog talks!?" Gil said jumping back.

"Um…yes but that's not what I wanted to show you…" I turned to Kuma "Polar please?"

"Fine' he sighed. Then he changed from a scraggy Samoyed who needed a good brushing to a larger than life polar bear. Literally. He was slightly larger than the biggest bear ever found.

"HOLY FUCK!"

"Yea…"

"HOLY FUCKING POTATOES!" um what?

"Calm down Gil…"

"yea…calm down…" ok I guess the whole angel thing is finally getting to him. I mean I'm an angel who was living with him and currently borrowing his hoodie. Oh and I have a magical dog too!

" is a polar-dog that is kinda my companion. He can turn into a polar bear to help defend me an stuff…" I said a little shyly. It's weird telling someone.

"You have a fucking spirit animal?" Gil asked a grin appearing on his face.

"Um…yea you could say that…" I said shifting foot to foot awkwardly. I'm not really sure how I expected him to react. Maybe freak out or have a panic attack. Not be impressed.

"So. Fucking. Cool!" Gil said his excitement showing as he jumped up and down. "Does this mean Amy has one too?"

"Amy has Freedom, her cat, who can turn into a wild cat." I said avoiding his eyes. Of course he wanted to know about Amy.

"Cool! But polar bears are awesome!" he said with a grin that filled up his whole face.

"Let's just get back to the apartment before you freeze to death" I said holding back laughter. Kuma was awesome. Well that was a start.

_**Notes!**_

_**Ok so fangirl713! you were right and please tell me what you want me to write! Also a friend of mine from irl was right and I already got on writing her's, but she wanted Franada smut so I made someone else write it~ I just can't write that! Well maybe but idk and I was betraying PruCan! Also this is the end of the prize fics so sorry! But later I'll do more for X-mas! **_

_**Hope you liked the chapter since this one is a bit of a filler. The next one will be better I promise! AND GUESS WHAT! I actually did prewriting! I've never actually done that for anything other than persuasive since like third grade.! Also I'm starting yet another fic! This one will be UsUk and actually easier to write than this. The Mafia/PI GerIta needs a name and a boatload of research before I can get it finished.**_

_**As always please review, follow, fav, all the stuff! PLEASE I NEED FEEDBACK!**_

_**Bloody Hell!**_

_***Remember the name***_

_**-Red**_


End file.
